MISFIT:Going back in time
by Jackofalltrades32456
Summary: Five Warlocks from a modern world without the Neuroi have been sent back in time, but not just in time. No, they have been sent to 1944 and ending up meeting the 501st JFW. What adventures will hold before them and what will they alter? First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: What the heck happened?

**Sup people this is my first fanfic, so expect a few mistakes. I know that some people might hate me for this, but I decided that I should make a fanfic in which five warlocks that lived in a world without the Neuroi got sent to the Strike Witches timeline. I know that there are not a lot of guys with magical powers, but I'll improvise.**

**Oh and I don't own Strike Witches,anything related, or the F-35B Lightning II. Without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What the heck happened, and what the heck is that?<p>

It was a new day in an air force base at a classified location in Florida. Here, a group of five warlocks are testing F-35B strikers with STOVL capabilities. These strikers were intended for witches, but the scientists soon found out that their magical output was too much for the STOVL's to handle. So they decided to use the next best thing: warlocks.

The scientist found out that only a select few have enough magical output to use the STOVL strikers. They were put through rigorous training and striker simulations. Out of 20 candidates, 5 are left to test the actual prototypes. When they finish the testing, they will become the warlock strike team Misfit.

"Alright guys, hope you're ready to test these," said 18 year old Joseph Daniel AKA Misfit 1 and the leader of the group. He is laid back, but when push comes to shove, he gets serious. He looked at his squad mates. 17 year old David Takeda or Misfit 2 is his second in command and the brains of the squad. 16 year old Alan Vasquez or Misfit 3 is the squad's resident marksman and a people person. 14 year old Nicholas Fisher or Misfit 4 is the youngest of the team, he is silent but a good person to talk to. Lastly, 16 year old Stephen Lawson or Misfit 5 is the squad's explosive expert and joker.

"Don't worry Jay we'll be alright" said David as he got onto his striker. Everyone else also got onto their strikers and waited for their cue to move. Well, that and Alan and Stephen won't stop talking.

"Yeah and I was like, 'dude that's not cool' and all that stuff," said Stephen in his conversation with Alan, "and after that they were all like daamm"

"Yeah I know the feeling too," said Alan, "I mean what kind of guy do stuff like that?"

'_Will those guys ever shut up?'_ Nicholas thought as he prepared his strikers to launch '_I mean what the heck are they talking about anyway?' _Nicolas, we will never know.

"Alright boys," said a scientist, "The first test is to take off vertically. Joseph, you are the first one to go."

"Yes sir," said Joseph, though in his mind he said '_please work'_. He fired up his striker's engines. Everyone could hear a loud hum around the testing area. Then, all of a sudden, Joseph started to hover. "So, what to do know?" asked Joseph.

"Go up higher until you reached flying distance," said the scientist. Joseph complied and went up higher. When Joseph saw 20,000ft in his heads up display (They're wearing advanced helmets with HUD's), he switch to fly mode, and rocketed across the sky. On the ground, everyone heard a sonic boom as they watch Joseph switch to fly mode. Everyone was in awe as they saw Joseph do spins, twists and other tricks so naturally, guess that's why he was chosen as the leader.

"Forget being in order!" shouted Stephen, "I'm flying next!" As he said that, he fired up his strikers and took off.

"I second that!" shouted Alan as he, David, and Nicholas did the same.

"I guess the strikers work huh Dr. Adams," said Dr. Harrison in awe by said man's work, "I guess we should test the landing."

"Yes we should," said Dr. Adams, "Although, I doubt that they will be mass produced."

"Yes I know, each unit costs a lot of money to make," said Harrison, "There are too few warlocks and even fewer with enough magic to actually fly the F-35B." He sighed and said, "I'm just happy that they work." He went to a communication system and said "Alright boys, time to land we need those for your exercises."

"Ah c'mon doc just a few more minutes," begged Stephen. He even went as far as making puppy whines, making everyone do a sweatdrop.

"Now means now Pilot Officer," said Harrison, annoyance in his voice and a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'll go and tell guys from Lockheed Martin the results and the situation," said Dr. Adams, "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Alright Dr. Adams, good-bye for now," Harrison said as Dr. Adams walked out of the room to tell Lockheed Martin the news.

"Fine," Stephen said feeling defeated. As they all landed and got out of their strikers, Harrison approached them.

"Nice Job boys." Harrison said applauding them, "Even though the finished product won't come out until a few weeks, we will use those few weeks to train you guys and use the training data to modify the strikers to your needs. We will also use this data to help you choose your armament. Now, dismissed."

"Sir," Joseph, David, and Nicholas said, while Alan said "Gotcha boss."

Stephen however, said, "Whatever old man." As soon as he said that, Harrison got a tick mark on his and started shaking.

Joseph, realizing danger, said, "Uh oh," and pulled everyone except Stephen back. Stephen because he's 'gonna' get it.

On cue, everyone in the base heard a bam, a very loud, girlish **(and MANLY)** scream, and Harrison screaming, "I'M NOT AN OLD MAN! I'M 30 YEARS FREAKIN' OLD! 30! THAT'S NOT OLD!" Everyone felt pity for the person that called Dr. Kevin Harrison an old man.

* * *

><p>A few weeks has passed and the striker training the guys took is finally over. They ran around the base 10 times for 3 sets (which is actually 3 miles each lap), do the same thing in their F-35's, Dogfight against each other with dummy bullets, do the same thing in teams of 3 vs. 2, taking down targets while flying, do the same thing but the targets are shooting back, martial arts training, marksman training, situations, flyby's, firing missiles, and etc.<p>

The training data is sent, assessed, and used to modify the strikers to the users needs. Joseph's striker is armed with 'witchsize' Sidewinders, AMRAAM's, Sparrows, and, unexpectedly, Phoenix air-to-air missiles even though its a retired missile. 'Witchsized', or WS, is a smaller version of the missile meant for witches, or in this case warlocks; however, they do deal the same damage as the original. His striker is modified to go fast and makes it easier for him to move around. David's striker is armed with 'WS' Sidewinders and Mavericks. His striker is modified to make it easier for him to hack an enemy system. Alan's striker is armed with 'WS' Phoenix Air-to-air missiles, Maverick and Hellfire Air-to-surface missile. His striker is modified to carry more bullets for his sniper rifle. Nicholas' striker is armed with Sparrow air-to-air missiles and a 'WS' 20mm chain gun. Since F-35's are invisible to radar, his striker is modified to be visibly invisible. Stephen's striker is armed with 'WS' Sidewinders, Hellfire Air-to-surface missiles, and smart bombs. His striker is modified to be armed with 'WS' missile pods armed with Hydra unguided rockets, usually used by attack helicopter witches.

Everyone is in the war room for the briefing of their fourth operation since the final product was finished, which was two months after their training has finished. "Alright boys," said Harrison, "This operation is to investigate the disappearances of some of our planes in this area." As he said this, he pointed a spot in the map. That spot is in between Florida, Peurto Rico, and Bermuda.

"The Bermuda Triangle, really?" asked Stephen, "What's next, were gonna look for Bigfoot?" He and Alan laughed at the remark.

"Enough guys," ordered Joseph. They still laughed. "I said, enough guys," Joseph said again. This time though, he was smiling but if you look at him, you could see a dark aura coming out of him. As soon as Alan and Stephen looked at him, they both stopped. Afraid of what he's going to do to you if you do not follow his order.

"Alright, as I said," said Harrison and on with the briefing. To summarize, at 1000 hours in 2 days, Misfit team will investigate the disappearances of civilian and military personnel in the Bermuda Triangle. Little did they know that they will be in a ride of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two days later)<strong>

"Alright Misfit listen up," said Joseph as everyone huddled around him, "This is your fourth op and it will be in the Bermuda Triangle, so what I want you to do is to call your friends and family because we might as well be MIA after this." He was armed with a minigun, a M4A1 as a secondary, and a ceremonial cavalry saber that he seems to carry all the time.

"Already did!" shouted Stephen, "I did it yesterday! I brought my cell phone, iPod, and their rechargers!" He was armed with an X306 Auto Grenade Launcher, an AA12 modified with a collapsible stock and uses 12 gauge shells and Frag-12 HE shells, and a SMAW

"Ok, like what Stephen did," said Joseph impressed at how Stephen is ready.

"C'mon Jay," said David, "You don't possibly believe this do you?" He was armed with an X312 .50 cal machine gun, a M4A1, and a Five-Seven with an extended magazine and a silencer.

"Hn," grunted Nicholas, "We won't know what were up against so at least be ready for everything." He was armed with 2 silenced M240L LMG's, His customized rifle with a built in silencer called the SAR, and his Kukrii knife.

"C'mon Nick you too?" asked David, Nicholas nodded. "*sigh* I guess I'll be ready too." He said in defeat.

Alan being optimistic says, "C'mon guys! It won't be that bad!" He was armed with a M107 .50 cal semi-automatic sniper rifle with a prototype scope that could change between normal, night-vision, and thermal sights and loaded with armor piercing bullets, an M16 with ACOG scope, and 2 Five-Sevens with bayonet.

Everyone looked up and sweat dropped. Thirty minutes later, the guys prepared to launch. Joseph and Stephen will use the runway while David, Nicholas, and Alan will take off vertically.

"Alright last minute checks," said Joseph as he checked everything, "Okay, here we go! Joseph Daniel, Misfit 1, taking off!"

"David Takeda, Misfit 2, launching!" said David as he launched.

"Alan Vasquez, Misfit 3, picking off targets!" said Alan as he launched.

"Nicholas Fisher, Misfit 4, sneaking in." said Nicholas as he launched.

"Stephen Lawson, Misfit 5, blowing stuff up!" said as he rocketed to the sky with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and quiet over the triangle.<p>

"I can't believe we are sent here to investigate disappearances over the triangle!"

Well somewhat quiet.

"I mean why us, can't it be just some other guys?"

Okay, never quiet.

"Stephen calm down it's just a myth," said David trying to keep Stephen calm.

"Just a myth? Just a myth?" Stephen asked David, and then scoffed, "Well explain to me what happened to Flight 13 and The USS Cyclops?"

"Flight 13 crashed somewhere here and the Cyclops sunk because of sea bubbles. We can't find them with all the mess and everyone is scared to go there," David explained, "So, it's a myth."

"No it's not!" argued Stephen.

"Yes it is!" David argued back.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

As the two argued and the rest watched, they didn't realize that they went into a storm cloud with a spinning hole in the middle, until they left and it's clear as day. Alan was the only one that noticed.

"Um Boss?" asked Alan, referring to Joseph. Joseph looked at Alan with a questioning look.

"Yeah, AV?" asked Joseph.

"You do know that we just went through a storm cloud's spinning tunnel right?" Alan asked.

"We did?" Joseph asked and half asked and half answered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to interrupt Stephen and David's argument, "Alan said shrugging, "and besides you guys were so into it that.."

He was cut off because during Stephen and David's argument, Stephen saw a large, black, stingray looking figure with red in some spots coming at them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he screamed pointing at said object.

"I don't know," Joseph said slightly concerned, "Whatever that is, it doesn't look friendly, and certainly not a US Experiment, get ready just in case." As soon as he said that, the figure's red spots started to light up. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it's charging for an attack. Joseph noticed this, and his eyes widened. "Phalanx formation! Shields up! Shields up!" ordered Joseph as he raised his shield gauntlet that acts as a magic shield magnifier. It also activates automatically when the user is about to get hit by a projectile, or in this case, a laser beam. Everyone went into the Phalanx formation consisting of Alan, Joseph, and Stephen in the front and David and Nicholas in the second line. Alan, Joseph, Stephen activated their shields facing forward, while David raised his shield in between Alan and Joseph's head in an angled position and Nicholas did the same only in between Joseph and Stephen. Their shields look like any other shields you see a witch use except that it's red and it has a fearsome picture of the user's familiar in the center. Joseph's familiar is a mountain lion, David's familiar is a fox, Alan's familiar is an eagle, Nicholas' familiar is a wolf, and Stephen's familiar is a hyena.

The figure fired its laser beams and hit the guys' shields. They were moved back a bit, but the shields held. "AV, stay back and shoot anything that looks important, the rest of you follow me," ordered Joseph as he tested his minigun's spin and rocketed off. "Save your missiles, we don't know if there are more of these," he told the others. The others nodded, cocked their weapons, and followed Joseph. Alan stayed behind and aimed his M107 at the figure waiting to shoot anything important to it.

As the guys, minus Alan, flew toward the figure, it fired its beams again. They blocked/dodged it and kept on flying. When they reached it, Joseph flew above it, spinning his minigun and unleashed A LOT of lead onto the figure's back. The figure fired back with a few beams, but Joseph spinned and flipped to dodged most of them, blocked what he couldn't dodge, and continued shooting his minigun after that. As that happened Nicholas went bellow and started hitting with his M240's. Right after that, David flew straight at it and fired his .50 cal. The figure fired a laser at him, but he spinned to dodge it and continued firing. Stephen flew to its left, fired his SMAW, and fired a barrage from his auto grenade launcher, or AGL, and took a big chunk off of its left wing.

"Yeah, take that ya stingray lookin B2 wannabe with lasers!" Stephen shouted at the B2 wannabe. As soon as he said that, a white light started to light up where the part he shot was torn off. When the light faded, the part that he shot came back and looked like it hadn't been touched. "Oh, come on!" he groaned, "I call HAX!"

"Hm," David hummed while he's shooting, "it seems to have regenerative abilities."

"Yeah, we know that Sherlock!" Stephen screamed as he shoots volley after volley of grenades and the occasional SMAW round here and there, "what's next, you gonna tell me it looks like a stingray looking B2 wannabe?"

"No, I'm saying that the thing probably has something important inside," David assessed as he reloaded his X312, "like a core of some sort."

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked Joseph, while he and Nicholas flew around it and shot an unbelievable amount of bullets.

"I say we should keep shooting at it until we destroy a part that could make the core visible," David told the team his plan, "then when that happens, aim at the core and fire at will."

"Good plan," Joseph commented, "Alright, you know the plan guys move out! Oh and AV, check your thermals, that could help us."

"Already on it boss!" Alan said through the com's as he was using the thermal mode on his scope, "I see a hot spot on the thick part of it tail. I'll mark the spot for you guys to see."

"Alright, you heard the man, shoot aim at the mark, go!" Joseph ordered.

"Payback time, you stingray B2 wannabe with lasers!" Stephen shouted at the B2 wannabe as he fired a volley from his AGL at the spot Alan marked severely damaging it. Adding insult to injury, David and Nicholas did multiple flyby's dodging and/or blocking beams coming their way. The attack that finally made the core visible was Joseph's minigun barrage showing a red sphere with pentagon faces.

Alan seeing this said, "Hm, that looks interesting." He lined up a shot and fired two armor-piercing shots from his rifle. His aim was true and the two rounds hit the core as it shatters, destroying the B2 wannabe. What were left were bright shards falling to the ground like snow.

"Hey, check it out," Stephen said regarding the falling shards, "It's like Christmas lights except they're falling and coming out of a just destroyed B2 wannabe."

"I second that," Nicholas finally said.

"Yeah," Joseph said looking at the lights, "It's kinda pretty, right Dave?"

"Yeah Jay," David said also looking at the lights. Suddenly, they got incoming transmission from Alan.

"What is it AV?" Joseph answered Alan's transmission.

"Boss, I got 8 witch-sized contacts approaching you guys at you're 7 O'clock" Alan informed him.

"K, thanks AV," Joseph said, and then turned to Misfit 2, 4, and 5, "Alright guys, we got contacts at your 7 O'clock, probably witches." Everyone turned around and saw 8 witches coming at them. They are the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, AKA the Strike Witches.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, and this concludes the first chapter of my first fanfiction: MISFIT: The Going Back in Time. Once again, I hope you guys won't get mad at me for having five warlocks from a world without the Neuroi and going into the Strike Witches timeline. <strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2:Guys meet witches

**I think I did okay for the first chapter. Also like the title says this will be the title where the guys meet the 501****st****. How will the witches react to male witches? How will the guys react to finding out they went back in time and in a different dimension? How will the witches react to Stephen's disappointing flirting attempts? Well let's find out shall we?**

**I don't own Strike Witches, the F-35B Lightning II, or anything really. Just Misfit, no not the misfits from Suomus, I'm talking about my OC's.**

"Misfit 1" **for talk while** _"Misfit 1"_ **for thought.**

**(Story Start!)**

Chapter 2: Guys meet Witches, Witches meet guys

It was your usual start of the day at an island base off the coast of Britannia. The base itself seems more like a fortress, castle-like appearance and all that, with a hanger and runway at its front, and ports on the sides. However, this is no ordinary base, no. This base housed the 501st Joint Fighter Wing AKA The Strike Witches.

It's early morning and everyone is doing their usual routine. A black haired woman with a white eye patch covering her right eye is outside training in the woods, a chin-length white haired girl is coming back from an uneventful night patrol, and everyone else is waking up after a good night's rest. Well, that and a girl with brown hair and short pigtails tied by two ribbons is telling a sleepy and blanket covered girl to wake up.

"Wake up Hartmann!" said the brown haired girl as she glared at the sleepy and blanket clad girl, "A soldier from Karsland must wake up and get ready in an early and disciplinary manner!"

"Oh come on Trude," Erica Hartmann said lazily through her blanket covered face, "Just a little more, like seventy more minutes."

"That's not a little more," said Gertrud Barkhorn as she crossed her arms.

"Then forty minutes" said Erica.

"A Karsland soldier's first rule is discipline," said Gertrud with a little frustration, "And the second rule is discipline, and third, and fourth, fifth, and sixth, and seventh so get up!"

"What about the eight and ninth rule?" asked Erica.

Now Gertrud has a tick mark on her forehead and said, "What would happen if the Neuroi were to attack right now, and your still in bed?"

"Relax Trude. We just destroyed a Neuroi yesterday remember," Erica said as she removed the blanket off her face to show that she has short blonde hair and her eyes are still closed, "It's not like the Neuroi will attack today."

"A Karsland soldier must be ready for everything," Gertrude said as she went towards Erica removing the blanket off the rest of Erica's body, showing something that could make a hormonal teenage guy run wild and a give him a nosebleed. Erica followed Gertrud's eyes and she glared at her. Gertrud blushed from the sight, threw the blanket at Erica, and turned around. "W-w-why weren't y-y-you wearing y-y-your u-u-underwear?" stuttered Gertrud anger and embarrassment could be heard in her voice, "Get your underwear on or find something to cover it up! The others and I will be in the mess hall." With that said she left Erica's room.

During the time that happened, the white haired girl sleepily went inside a room, shut the door, and fell on to the bed now asleep. This, however, woke up a pale haired girl.

"Whaaa?" asked the pale haired girl in shock. She looked around, no one's their. She looked down and saw the white haired girl, in her undergarments, sleeping next to her. "Sanya, you got the wrong room you know," said the girl. The white haired girl, named Sanya Litvyak, didn't answer. The pale haired girl, named Eila Juutilainen, sighed, "Just for today okay?" She then got up and covered Sanya in her blanket. She walked over to Sanya's clothes, which were lying messily on the floor, and sighed. "Only today," she said, then smirked. This definitely won't be the only time.

* * *

><p>In the mess hall, everyone was having breakfast, and a short brown haired girl and a long, braided sandy blonde girl are serving breakfast dishes that the brown haired girl made.<p>

"Yoshika!" a girl with pig tails called out to the brown haired girl named Yoshika Miyafuji.

"What is it Lucchini-san?" Yoshika asked the pig tailed girl named Francesca Lucchini.

"I want seconds!" Lucchini said waving her plate to prove her point.

"Hai, just a minute," said Yoshika as she walked over to Lucchini and put more food on her plate.

"Urk, what is this?" asked a long blonde haired girl with glasses as she points at something green in one of her plates.

"Well, Perrine that's seaweed," Yoshika answered, "Even Sakamoto-san likes them." Perrine Clostermann walked towards her.

"I said to call her major!" yelled Perrine a blush forming on her face, "I don't care if she likes it or not. I just can't eat without looking at that thing." With that said, she walked away.

"Don't feel bad Yoshika," said the sandy blonde making sure Yoshika doesn't feel bad, "Everyone else likes it."

"Thanks Lynne," thanked Yoshika to Lynnette Bishop, "I'm okay now."

Lynne smiled, unbeknownst to her, Lucchini crept up behind her and groped her breasts.

"Hmm, you've grown Lynne!" Lucchini said, Lynne blushed, then she walked towards an orange haired and well endowed girl and groped hers, "Though Shirley's are still the best!"

"Yes they are!"Charlotte Yeager, or Shirley to her friends, said, proud about her bust size.

* * *

><p>In the office, a red haired girl is sitting on a desk doing paper work. The door opened showing the black haired woman with an eye patch walking in.<p>

"Good morning Mio," said the redhead as she stopped doing the paper work and looked at Mio Sakamoto, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Minna," Mio said as she sat down on a chair in front of Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, "Though I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen."

"Well, anything can happen," said Minna as she restarted her paper work, "We are fighting the Neuroi after all."

"I ag…" was all Mio said when the alarm went off. 'I've got to go' ran out the office and straight towards the hanger. 'Damn, we just destroyed one yesterday,' she thought as she ran around a corner, 'This isn't part of their usual pattern of attack.' She got inside the hanger and saw everyone preparing to launch their strikers. She got into hers as Minna's voice was heard through the radio.

"The radar shows that this Neuroi is in grid E5 heading towards London," Minna informed them.

"Okay, Lucchini, Yeager, and Litvyak, stay here incase we need back up," Mio ordered, "The rest of you come with me."

"Yes, ma'am," the others said and they launched into the sky. They wouldn't have expected what will happen next.

* * *

><p>As Mio, Erica, Yoshika, Lynnette, Gertrud, Perrine, and Eila are flying towards the attacking Neuroi, they heard someone scream.<p>

"OH, COME ON! I CALL HAX!"

They flew faster, thinking that the Neuroi is attacking a ship.

Once they got close to where the Neuroi is, Mio moved the eye patch covering her right eye to show the glowing.

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

"Where is that Neuroi?" I said to myself as I scanned the place. I found the Neuroi, but what surprised me is that it's shooting its lasers at four things. Even more surprising is that those things seemed like witches, but how? How come they're not spotted on the radar? "There it is," I pointed to where the Neuroi is, "It's below us." "There are witches fighting it," I said gaining confused looks from everyone, "We will help them."

"Witches?" asked Gertrud, "Why weren't they picked up by the radar?"

"I don't know," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Regular P.O.V.)<strong>

When Mio and the others reached the Neuroi, they heard one of the witches screamed at another.

"Yeah, we know that Sherlock!" the witch said in what seems like a male voice. Wait, MALE! The witches are shocked to hear a male voice. They also saw him shooting a sleek, silver painted gun that shoots what seems like grenades and that occasional bazooka round that man carries with him. "What's next, you gonna tell me it looks like a stingray looking B2 wannabe?" he asked at his teammate.

"Wow, isn't he a rude one," Eila commented on the male witch.

"He's loud," said Erica.

"He needs discipline," said Gertrud as she crossed her arms.

"And what's a B2?" Yoshika asked, "Is it some type of plane?"

"I don't know Miyafuji," said Mio as she and the others stopped and watched as those witches attack the Neuroi, and they seemed to be winning.

Then they saw two of the witches flying straight at the Neuroi, then, split up. One went above and the other below, and both shot a Hailstorm of bullets at the Neuroi.

"Wow, that's good cooperation," said Lynne after she saw those two witches attacking the Neuroi.

"Well, that move is pretty simple to do," Perrine criticized.

They seem to stop firing after that attack until they heard that male witch screamed "Payback time, you stingray looking B2 wannabe with lasers!" He shot a volley of grenades at the tail part of the Neuroi. After that, two other witches, one of them being the one that went below the Neuroi from two attacks before, did multiple flybys at the same tail spot that the grenades shot at.

"Sakamoto-san," Yoshika asked Mio, "Why are they shooting that Neuori's tail?"

Mio raised her eye patch and saw that they are shooting at where the core is at. "Because they are shooting at the spot the core is located in Miyafuji," she answered Yoshika's question. She was proved right as one of the witches, the one that flew above the Neuroi before the volley of grenades began, fired a barrage from what seems to be a multi-barreled machine gun and opened up a core. All of a sudden, two loud cracks were heard across the sky in quick succession and the core shatters, destroying the Neuroi. They seemed to relax a bit as the rude male witch said something that made another agree with him, while the other two are having a conversation. "We should make our presence known to them," said Mio, "After that, we could escort them to the base and find out what they're doing here."

They flew down to the new witches. They stopped midway, however, because the new witches raised their weapons at them. "Why are they aiming their guns at us?" Yoshika asked confused at what the new witches are doing, "Don't they see that we are not the Neuroi?"

"I don't know Miyafuji," said Mio. Then, one of them lowered her** (1)** gun and the other's followed suit; however, one of them, the smallest, came up to the male witch and smacked him on his back.

"OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the male witch said. They flew up to the girl's altitude, and they could see them clearly now. All of them wear some kind of sleek blackish grey strikers that spew some kind of red magic from the bottom that looked like big exhausts. They all wear black helmets with blacked out visors and have either Misfit 1, 2, 4, or 5 in a dullish grey color on the side of the helmet and some kind of breather masks on covering their nose and mouth. They are wearing black jackets with what seems like two ribbons that form wings on the right side of the chest and USAF written on the left chest pocket. On the left sleeve on the jacket shows what seems like the Liberion Flag, but instead of having one big blue star at the top left section of the flag, there are smaller white stars surrounded with blue**(2)**. On the right sleeve is an insignia that shows a red face that has scratch marks, a black eye, a tattoo with a sword with fire around the blade at its unmarked cheek, and its tongue sticking out, above it said 33rd Fighter Wing, and below it said Strike Team Misfit. They also have back packs and an ammunition bandolier around the belt.

The one with the multi-barreled machine gun with Misfit 1 on her forehead came up to them and asked, "Um ladies? Are their any air bases around here that we can land on?" He sounded male, wait a minute.

'He sounds male,' Mio thought then she asked herself, 'Is this entire team made up of male witches?' Then she groaned 'Minna will not like this.'

* * *

><p>Misfit is having a very confusing day. First, they went through a spinning cloud tunnel without knowing, second, they have to fight that Stephen kept on calling a "B2 wannabe", and now here are 7 witches coming at them. They raised their guns at them. The witches stopped midway and they seemed confused at what's going on. "Stand down," Joseph said as he lowered his minigun, "They are not hostile, but they seemed armed so be wary. Alan, keep watch until we know they are friendly"<p>

"All right Jay," said David as he lowered his X312, "hope you know what you're doing." Nicholas nodded as he lowered both M240's.

Stephen lowered his X306 however. "Damn, they're hot!" he said, "and no pants, times two baby!" Nicholas flew to where Stephen is at and smacked him at his back.

"OWWWW!" Stephen shouted in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being perverted to people that could be hostiles," said Nicholas as he crossed his arms. It's easy for him to be embarrassed when Stephen acts like someone younger than him.

"Alright, that was funny," said Joseph as he started to fly up, "Let's go, we should ask them if there is an air base around here and we could find out what that thing was."

"Alright, I agree on you on that one," said David as he started following Joseph's example, "I want to know what that thing was." Nicholas silently followed him.

"We got to meet the ladies?" asked Stephen with hopes very high up there, "Alright!"

"I'll watch your back from here boss," Alan informed them.

Joseph and the guys could see the witches clearer as they go up. They all are wearing the tops of uniforms that look like from World War II. Two seem to wear Nazi Karsland** (3)** button-up shirts, one is wearing an Imperial Fuso officer's jacket, while another is wearing a sailor's shirt, one with a RAF jacket, another with a Gallian air force button-up shirt, and one with a Suomus air force button-up shirt.

"Um, ladies?" asked Joseph, "Are there any air bases that we can land on?" The girls were shocked that he was male, however, Joseph was used to it. It's not everyday you see male witches using striker units, let alone jet strikers.

"Yes, there is one in an island nearby," said the black haired girl in the Imperial jacket. Joseph looked at her eyes and realized quickly that she's an experienced soldier.

'She has combat experience in those eyes?' Joseph thought, 'Why is she here, shouldn't she be with the FSDF** (4)**?'The same thought ran through everyone else except Stephen. He was doing something else. He approached the sandy blonde girl with the RAF jacket.

"Bonjour ma cherre, my name is Misfit 5" said Stephen in his fake but good Gallian accent, "how about you and me go on a date at the city of Paris, the city of love." The girl blushed at his attempt to woo her and started to stutter. Nicholas, noticing that Stephen is being perverted again, came up to him, pulled him away from the poor girl, and smacked him at the back again. "OWWW!" Stephen shouted in his regular accent, "Okay, I think I deserved that."

"You do," Nicholas said as he approached the girl. "Sorry for my friend's action," he apologized, "If he does it again, tell me. I'll make sure he won't do it again."

"It's okay," the girl said still blushing, though the girl with the brown Karsland jacket and the one with a Suomus jacket can't stop laughing at the blushing girl's predicament and Stephen's hurt back.

"Lynne," the girl in the sailor's shirt called out to the blushing girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Lynne, "Thanks Yoshika."

"Okay," said Joseph awkwardly, then he turned to the black haired woman, "Can you show us the way?"

"We are going back there anyway," said the woman, then her eyes turned very serious, "But if you become a danger to us, we won't hesitate to fire on you."

"Is that a threat?" Joseph asked, he laughed then his tone turned serious, "Unless your girls fired first, we won't be a threat to you."

"Okay, let's go," she said as she and the witches prepared to go back to base.

"But before we go, I need someone to come with us," Joseph said, the woman seems confused at who is he referring too, "Alright, Misfit 3. You are permitted to come back to us."

"Rodger that boss, heading to no pants party," Alan said as he flew off to where the guys are.

**(Witches P.O.V.)**

The witches wondered who is this Misfit 1 referring to until he said, "Alright Misfit 3. You are permitted to come back to us." Then all of a sudden a loud boom was heard throughout the air as Misfit 3 flew to where they are. He is wearing the same outfit as the others, but he is holding a large rifle with a muzzle breaker. "Okay, that's all of us," Misfit 1 said, "Lead the way ma'am."

* * *

><p>As they were flying, Mio radioed in to headquarters. "Headquarters, this is Major Sakamoto, the Neuroi is destroyed," she said, "However, we have five male witches flying with us to base."<p>

"Repeat that Mio?" asked Minna through the radio, "Did you say five male witches?"

"Yes that's correct Minna," Mio said.

"But we only see you and the others in the radar," said Minna "Are you saying that they can't be seen by radar?"

"Seems like it," Mio said, "It's probably they're strikers that is hiding them from radar."

"Alright," Minna said, "Be careful Mio, we can't fully trust them yet."

"I will Minna," said Mio. Perrine approached her.

"Are you sure it's alright for them to follow us to headquarters Major?" Perrine asked Mio, 'I can't believe that Misfit 1 person threatened the Major like that!'

"It's okay Clostermann," said Mio, "That Misfit 1 sounds honest, though we can't fully trust them yet."

Then all of a sudden Misfit 5 shouted, "OW! Thanks, I needed that."

The girls are confused at what Misfit 5 was talking about, probably another perverted thought and Misfit 4 hit him in the back again.

**(Guys P.O.V.)**

As the guy's are following the witches, the witches told them their names. The black haired woman in the Imperial Navy Officer's uniform was Mio Sakamoto, the two in the Karsland uniform were Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann, the one in the sailor uniform was Yoshika Miyafuji, the girl that Stephen tried to woo earlier was Lynnette Bishop, the one in the Suomus uniform was Eila Juutilainen, and the one in the Gallian uniform was named Perrine Clostermann, though she is very mean to Joseph for some reason.

Stephen asked a question in their coms, "Jay, you believe them?"

"Yeah," Joseph said, "They're definitely military."

"How do you know that boss?" Alan asked.

"If you looked into that black haired witch's eyes, you could see years worth of combat experience," Joseph said, "What interests me is that why isn't she in the FSDF?"

"I noticed as well," David said, "What I want to know is what that thing that attacked us was? They could probably hold the answers. Also I think that cloud sent us to a different dimension or back in time."

"Back in time, yeah right," Stephen scoffed, "Hey David, you're head screwed on right?"

"I think it's screwed on very well," David said, "Unless you got another explanation why that thing attacked us or why we have battle experienced witches in World War II uniform and using said war's guns, then, please feel free to say it." Stephen said nothing. "Thought so," David said triumphantly.

"Okay we are in a different dimension or time travel or whatever," said Joseph, "Though, I think they'll call us crazy if we say that we are."

"This can't be happening," Stephen pleaded quietly in the background, "This can't be happening."

"Don't worry Jay, I thought up a very good excuse to what we are doing here," David said.

"What is it?" asked Joseph curious at what David's excuse at what they're doing hear, "Also, Nick, smack Stephen to get his senses back, we don't want anyone to panic right now." Nicholas nodded, came up behind Stephen, and hit him on the back, again.

"OW!" Stephen shouted as he got back to his senses, "Thanks, I needed that."

"That we are a secret task force that only the President of Liberion knows, and he sent us here to assist the Joint Fighter Wing in this area," David explained his excuse. The others nodded at this.

"That might work," Joseph said, "Also, guy's, don't tell them your Air Force ranks, tell them the army equivalent so they won't get suspicious."** (5)**

"Rodger," said all of Misfit.

"Misfit 1, we are nearing near base," Mio told them.

The guys looked at the base and were amazed at how the base looked. It looked like an island fortress with a modernized runway and port.

"Damn who lived here, Bill Gates?" Stephen asked. The guys sweatdropped at this, though they are still amazed at the base.

"Who's Bill Gates?" asked Yoshika.

"A very rich person Yoshika," David tried to explain without blowing their cover.

At the ground, Shirley and Lucchini were watching them from the runway of the base. "Minna wasn't kidding when she said there will be five other witches coming with them," Shirley said referring to the guys, 'I wonder how fast those strikers can go?'

Lucchini had her eyes in a predatory look. 'Fresh meat,' she thought thinking that the guys are girls that are prone to groping.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)-They thought that Joseph is a girl until he talked to them.<strong>

**(2)-They come from a different dimension, even though the countries' names are the same their flags are different.**

**(3)-The Neuroi never came in the guy's dimension, so World War II and our timeline happened, just with striker units.**

**(4)-FSDF- Fuso Self-Defense Force the Fuso equivalent of the JSDF, or Japanese Self-Defense Force.**

**(5)-Since the Air Force wasn't established until 1947, Joseph decides to play it safe in case they happen to end up before that, which they indeed.**

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed, favorite/alert, and read this story. Once again, I hope I got the girls' personalities right. Also, to the people who are worried that the guys will be paired up with girls from the 501****st****, don't worry, they won't. If they will get paired up with someone, it might be girls that are from other JFW's like the girls from 504****th**** or my own OC's. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**R&R ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3:Joseph's Explanation

**Let's head up to Chapter 3, after this chapter, we'll head straight into canon. This is happening in season 1 in between episodes 6 and 7. In this chapter, Joseph explains his and his boys' predicament and tell how his dimension is different from the two witches he explained to, including WWII, the first use of witches in combat, and how warlocks were used in the military. Now let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches, anything related, F-35B Lightning II, or anything copyrighted in this story, just Strike Team Misfit.**

"Misfit 1" **for talk while** '_Misfit 1' _**for thought.**

**(Let's Go!)**

Chapter 3: Guys in base, Joseph's explanation

Minna watched as Mio and the girls that came with her proceeded to land their strikers with those five, believe it or not, male witches. All five of them wear black helmets that have black visors, a gas mask that covers their nose and mouth, and black jackets with the Liberion flag on the right sleeve. Their strikers are sleek, blackish grey, and spew red magic at the bottom that looked like an exhaust. While Mio and the witches land then park their strikers, these male witches' landing is a bit exotic. As they get closer to the ground, the red magic seems to lessen as they begun to hover. Then, the exhaust tilt forward as a part with holes near it started to tilt also, forming what looked like feet. In the middle of their strikers' back, a part opens up to assist them while they hover. When they are ten feet from the ground, the exhaust stopped emitting magic, while the bottom of their strikers' 'feet' started emitting magic to keep them hovering two inches off the ground.

They followed Mio and the girls into the hangar. As the witches got out of their strikers, the guys backed to wall and powered down their strikers. They dropped their weapons, got out, and typed a four digit code at a pad on their right strikers. Unlike the girl's, who only wear their underwear, these guys wear short pants that go right above the knee.

"So these are the male witches," said Minna as Mio approached her.

"Yes, their strikers look different, and they seem to be hiding something," said Mio.

"Are they a threat?" Minna asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me they're not," Mio answered.

One of them, the one with Misfit 1 written on his helmet, approached the two. "Are you the commanding officer of this base?" He asked.

Minna nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, the commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Alright," he said as he started to take off his helmet and mask revealing a slightly tanned young man that looked like he is between 17 to 19 years old. He has short black hair and black eyes. He raised his hand inviting Minna to a handshake. "I'm Major Joseph Daniel of the Liberion 33rd Fighter Wing, commanding officer of the Misfit strike team."

_'Liberion? I never knew they have male witches,' _Minna thought as she shook his hand and asked him, "Okay major, may I ask why I have not heard of you and your men?"

Joseph looked around and whispered to Minna, "We are a top secret team that is known only by the top brass of the 33rd Fighter Wing and the President of Liberion."

"Alright," said Minna, "Follow us to the office. We have a lot to discuss about."

Joseph nodded as he followed Minna and Mio.

"Well, I wonder what's that about?" Misfit 5 said removing his helmet to show a hazel eyed boy with brown hair that has a spike gelled at the front and looked to be 15 to 17 years old. He turned to the rest of the girls and bowed, "How are ya, 2nd Lieutenant Stephen Lawson AKA Misfit 5 at your service."

"Will you knock off that polite act man," said a black haired and black eyed boy that seemed to be of Latin Liberion descent and appeared to be the same age as Steven, "They won't even bother going out with you after that act you pulled on Lynnette over there." Lynne blushed remembering what Stephen said to her. The Latin Liberion turned to the girls and introduced himself, "Hi names 1st Lieutenant Alan Vasquez AKA Misfit 3."

"I agree with Alan, Stephen," said an older boy with skater boy hairstyle that looked between 17 or 18 years old and is of Asian descent, "After that stunt you pulled, I don't think any girl here would want to risk it." He looked at the girls and introduced himself, "I'm Captain David Takeda AKA Misfit 2 and that's," he points to an 14 year old boy that has short blond hair and blue eyes, "2nd Lieutenant Nicholas Fisher AKA Misfit 4." Nicholas looked at them and waved his hand. David chuckled and said "He doesn't talk much."

"Takeda-san," asked Yoshika as David looked at her, "your last name is from Fuso, but why do you have western first name?"

"Well," David said, "My parents are from Fuso, but I was born in Liberion, and the constitution says that anyone born in Liberion soil is considered a Liberion citizen, they called me David because they always wanted to name their child after a legendary hero from the west, so that's what happened. Also, call me David, Takeda makes me sound old."

"Wow," said Yoshika amazed that David's parents gave a western hero's name instead of a name from Fuso.

"So this is the witches that Minna talked about," said Shirley as she and Lucchini got to the hangar, "Hi I'm Shirley and this is Lucchini." Stephen looked at her and his eyes widened at Shirley's assets.

"Why hello there, I'm Stephen" Stephen said in ladies man's tone and pointed to Shirley's assets, "Say, are those natural or pla.." He didn't finish because Nicholas, sensing a perverted Stephen, came behind him, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"OWWW!" shouted Stephen, "Nick, I didn't even finish the sentence!"

"You don't have to," said Nicholas, "I've seen it coming when she walked in the hangar."

"Aww, they're guys!" whined Lucchini, then she glared at Stephen who was trying to flirt with Shirley before he got punched in the head, grabbed onto Shirley's breasts, and said, "They're MINE!" Stephen is having a sad day. First he got cockblocked twice by his squad mate and now he got cockblocked by a thirteen year old girl.

Nicholas saw her and he blushed. _"What is this feeling?' _Nicholas thought. He didn't expect anyone around his age to be here.

"Hahaha," David laughed as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "that always crack me up, by the way, I'm David and that's Alan," he pointed to Alan.

"Um," Lynne said, "why is your commander in the office with Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto?"

"Who knows," said Stephen with a bump on his head, "probably something of upmost importance."

"Ah, Stephen-san," Yoshika asked, "Do you need some ice for that bump?"

"Yes, please," Stephen said. Yoshika went off with Lynne to get some ice.

'_What is Major Sakamoto discussing with Commander Minna and that person?' _Perrine thought, _'If that person threatens the Major again, I will personally see to it that he gets what he deserve!'_

* * *

><p>Joseph followed Minna and Mio to Minna's office. Once there, Minna sat at her desk and Mio stood beside her. She looked at Joseph seriously. "Okay, Major," she said, "I haven't received word from the 33rd about a strike team assisting us against the Neuroi. So what are you doing here?"<p>

'_So that's what they're called,' _Joseph thought, _'Heh, Neuroi, funny name if you ask me.'_ He looked to his left and right then sighed, "Promise me that this information I'm about to tell you should not leave this room."

"Why?" asked Mio as she gripped her sword in case Joseph is actually a threat.

"I trust you with this information about us," Joseph said, "We don't want some plotting person from high command stealing our strikers."

"Why is that?" asked Minna.

"Let me ask you something," Joseph said trying to answer her question, "Don't you think that our strikers' seem like it is way ahead of this current generation of striker units?"

"Yes it does seem that way," Mio said.

"Well," Joseph started, "in a way, it actually is."

"What do you mean?" asked Minna.

"Before I continue, promise me that this information must stay in this room," Joseph said his voice turned serious.

"Yes, we promise," Minna said, "Now tell me why you and your men are here." This relaxed Joseph, now, he's just hoping that she'll keep her promise.

'_Here goes nothing I guess,'_ Joseph thought as he sighed. "Let's say that we're not from around here," Joseph said gaining confused looks from both Minna and Mio.

"What do you mean by not from around here?" Mio asked.

"I mean that my men and I are not from this time period and dimension altogether," Joseph said making both girls look at him like he grew another head or something.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Mio asked as she crossed her arms, not believing him one bit.

"I don't expect you to believe me," Joseph said, "But tell me, what's the year?"

"1944, of course," Minna answered, a little bit shocked as to why he asked for the year. Joseph nodded.

"And what year did these Neuroi show up and attacked us?" he then asked.

"They came in 1939," Mio answered his question, "You should know about that, in fact, why are you asking us this?"

"That just proves it," Joseph said.

"Proved what?" Minna asked.

"That we went to a different dimension instead of just going back in time," He answered.

"I still don't believe you," Mio stated clearly. She watched as Joseph opened his bag, reached for something in it, and took out a handheld black device that has something that looks like a screen and four little buttons on one side. He pressed something at the top of it and he slid his thumb down the screen. He pressed the screen in different places and when he finished, he showed the screen to them.

"This is something called a smart phone," Joseph said sliding his finger across the screen of this 'smart phone'. It is showing a crystal clear picture of a city's skyline with various pictures with words under them littering around the picture. As he slid, the picture and the various pictures slides in sync with his finger, showing another part of the skyline picture and different little pictures in it."It has a touch screen and can make calls, send text messages to someone, plays music, connects to a radio, and can play videos," He said. Both girls' eyes widened when he said what that little thing could do. They didn't believe that such a small device could do all that. He pointed to a small picture that has two beamed eighth notes and a movie film beside it. At the bottom picture said Media Room. "This is called an application, or an app," Joseph explained, "This allows you to use a program downloaded to the phone." He pressed it and the screen switched to show a list. He pressed the one that said Playlists and it showed another list. He pressed the Download Playlist and slid his thumb down and pressed the screen a third time. All of a sudden, sounds and words that seem like music started coming out of the device.

_I'm feeling like star you can't stop my shine _

_I'm loving cloud nine _

_My head's in the sky_

_I'm solo _

_I'm ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo solo_ **(1)**

Mio and Minna listened a little more to the song and its interesting style of music. They never heard of this kind of music before neither. Joseph pressed a part of the screen that looks like a button with two bars standing side by side and the music stopped playing. He then pressed one of the visible buttons on the front that look a house.

"If this doesn't convince you, then I don't know what will," he said as he handed it to Minna, "Here you try it." Minna slid her finger across the screen as the screen slid with in sync with her finger. She gave it back to Joseph amazed at the small device. Joseph offered Mio to try it.

"No," Mio declined, "You have proven your point." Joseph nodded and sat down.

"Alright Major," Minna said, "Mind telling us your real rank while you're here?"

"Yes ma'am," Joseph said, "I'm Squadron Leader Joseph Daniel of the United States Air Force."

"Air Force?" Minna asked, "I didn't know Liberion has an air force."

"The United States Air Force, or USAF, was established in 1947 in my dimension," Joseph said.

"1947?" Mio asked, "What year are you from exactly ?"

"I come from the year 2012, Major," Joseph said, "The years 1939 through 1944 are long gone and let me tell you, it's not pretty."

"What happened in your dimension's version of those years?" Minna asked wondering what happened.

"You see," Joseph started to explain, "1939 marked the beginning our second world war, when Karsland invaded neighboring nations." Minna was shocked that her home country in another dimension started that dimension's Second World War.

"How large was this war?" Mio asked wondering the size of the war.

"Well, the war originally started in Europe," Joseph said, "but, the war was also fought in Northern Africa and the Pacific."

"Karsland fought a war on all those regions of the world?" Minna asked wondering how Karsland fought a war in three different regions, especially the Pacific.

"Not necessarily," Joseph said, "The Empire of Fuso, Karsland's ally fought at the Pacific side of the war."

"Which nations actually fought in this war?" Mio asked curious as to who fought in this Second World War.

"Well at first, it was Nazi Karsland and Fascist Romagna, then, The Fuso Empire allied with them and forming the Axis Powers," Joseph started listing the nations that fought in the Second World War, "Britannia and Gallia allied with each other to protect Gallia from Karsland, however, Gallia fell in 1940, leaving Britannia alone to defend itself against Karsland." Minna and Mio were surprised that Gallia fell so quickly against Karsland. "It wasn't until 1941 that started to change the tide of the war," Joseph continued, "Fuso's military decided to launch an attack on the Liberion port in Pearl Harbor that housed Liberion's Pacific Fleet. The Liberions were caught off guard and the Pacific fleet lost a battleship, capsizing another, and severely damaging the rest putting them out of action for at least two years. Liberion got mad and declared war on Fuso. Karsland found out and declared war on Liberion days later. Then, Karsland invaded the Union of Communists, or UOC, which also included Orussia** (2)**. These two nations that were attacked formed an alliance with Britannia and became the big three of the allied powers."

"Who won this war?" Mio asked curious as to who won this war.

"The allies won the war." Joseph answered.

Minna and Mio seemed surprised. Here are two witches that took pride in their countries very strong military, and finding out that in a different dimension, with both allied with each other and Romagna, they still lost.

"How did they lose?" Minna asked surprise in her voice.

"Well, after the allies liberated North Africa in 1943, they invaded Romagna. Romagna surrendered later that year after their leader fled the country, oddly enough, the Romagnans were happy that they were liberated by the allies," Joseph said explaining how the war in Europe ended, "Karsland, after they lost the Battle of Stalingrad, started retreating against the advance of the UOC's Red Army. In 1944, Liberion and Britannia invaded Karsland occupied Gallia and liberated it. Both army's advanced on their respecting fronts until Karsland itself was attacked. Karsland surrendered after their leader committed suicide and The Red Army's attack on Berlin."

"How did Fuso lose the war?" Mio asked with a frustrated voice. Frustrated because in a dimension where the Neuroi never came, the Empire fell.

"Fuso started losing the war after the Battle of Midway in 1942. After that, Liberion started an island hopping campaign where Liberion Marines attack one Fuso held island until it surrenders, then move to the next one," Joseph started to explain how the one in the Pacific ended, "After Okinawa, Fuso's last island stronghold, fell against the Marines, Liberion dropped two atomic bombs on Fuso, convincing Fuso surrender."

"What are these atomic bombs?" Minna asked wondering what this weapon that actually convinced the Fuso Empire to surrender.

"Atomic bombs are bombs that, once activated, destroy everything in a large radius, leaving something called radiation that later kills survivors and it takes years for that part that was hit to recover," Joseph explained, "That was 1945, we have even stronger bombs in my time, but the two that were dropped on Fuso were the only ones used in war." Both of the girls were surprised that such weapons were created and used in a war.

"Did Karsland and Fuso ever recover from that war?" Minna asked hoping that Mio's and her respective countries recovered.

"Yes, actually," Joseph said relaxing the girls, "After the war, Liberion helped Fuso recover and encouraged Fuso to have a Democratic government and a Capitalist economy. Now, Fuso has one of the world's strongest economies, though its military has been tone down to a defense force so that the world won't have another Imperial Fuso attacking its neighboring countries." Mio was relieved that Fuso recovered, but was a little shocked Fuso abandoned its warring ways for a peaceful economic one.

"What about Karsland, how did it recover?" Minna asked wondering how Karsland recover from the war.

"Karsland was split into East Karsland and West Karsland after the war to make sure another world war won't happened," Joseph said, "East Karsland was controlled by the UOC while West Karsland was controlled by Gallia, Liberion, and Britannia." Minna tensed a little bit, but Joseph noticed. "However," Joseph continued, "after the four countries decided to open the gates of the wall that divided Berlin, uniting the city, and later the whole country. Karsland in my dimension has a strong economy and has a feared paramilitary unit known as the Border Guard Group 9 or the GSG-9 that strikes fear on Karsland's enemies and well- respected by its allies." Minna sighed in relief.

"I see that your world has strikers, when were they first used?" Mio asked.

"Striker units were invented in Fuso in 1945, but it came too late save it from defeat," Joseph said, "It wasn't until the War of the Korean Peninsula where Liberion used witch air forces equipped with striker units to assist the Republic of Seoul **(3)** against the Juche State of Korea, **(4)** did the striker units gained popularity. Now, most of the countries of the world have their own witches equipped with striker units. The militaries in my dimension respected the witches and magic. Heck, even most warlocks that can't even use striker units work in non-striker special forces like Liberion's Navy SEALs and Green Beret, Orussian Spetsnaz, Britannian SAS, and Karslandic GSG-9, etc."

"You mean that even male witches, that can't even use a striker unit fight in elite forces in your dimension?" Minna asked amazed that male witches could achieve such feat.

"Not all warlocks can't use striker units. It's just that the ones that can't became more known than the ones that did," Joseph said, "The ones that could, however, were stuck as equipment support for the land witches, though me and my men are an exception."

"It seems your squad is," Minna said, "how did this start though?"

"Britannia first used warlocks in sync with their SAS special forces as detectors, spotters, and infiltrators for the unit," Joseph explained, "Liberion first used it in battle during the Vietming War** (5) **when Navy Seals and Green Berets need magical support in their operations."

"Why can't they just use witches?" Mio asked wondering why these elite forces don't use witches instead, "They have more magical potential than these warlocks."

"Because witches are more likely to suffer more than their male counterparts in case they were ever captured," Joseph said.

"Why?" Minna asked.

"If a warlock was captured, he will be tortured or executed," Joseph informed Minna, "Witches on the other hand will be tortured, executed, or worse, raped." The last reason made both girls' eyes widened. "The government will not let their respected female combatants to suffer that way and the top brass agree with them," Joseph continued, "Warlocks have proven themselves in The Vietming War, Karsland's Operation Fire Magic, The Falkland War between Britannia and Argentine **(6)**, The Yom Kippur War between Ramsea **(7) **and Damasca **(8)** against Judea **(9)**, and The United Nations' Operations Desert Storm and Desert Shield. They also have proven themselves in Iraqia **(10) **and Afghania** (11)**."

"Male witches actually proven themselves in those conflicts," Mio said actually impressed at how far male witches had become without the need of striker units.

"Warlocks are not as popular as witches," Joseph said, "But, they tackle missions that are so classified that only the highest ranking in government and the team that did it knows."

Minna nodded and stood. She turned around and looked through the window."Thank you for being honest with us Squadron Leader Daniel," she said, "You and your squad can stay in this base as long as you help us against the Neuroi." Then her voice became serious, "You may interact with the girls as long as you can't be intimate with them." Joseph nodded.

"I have conditions of my own too ma'am," Joseph said.

"And they are?" Minna asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"That we are still considered part of the Liberion Air Force, not this Joint Fighter Wing," Joseph said, "and keep the girls and mechanics from doing something with our strikers. They hold classified information, weaponry and design."

Minna nodded her head, "Understandable."

"Thank you for your time wing commander," Joseph said as he saluted Minna and left the room.

"Do you think this is the right decisioin Mio?" Minna asked. Mio laughed with her usual laugh as she left the room following Joseph.

* * *

><p>Back in the hangar Shirley won't stop harassing Alan if she could fly his strikers.<p>

"Come on," Shirley said, "Why not, that thing looks like it could fly really fast."

"For the umpteenth time," Alan said his hands on his head, "I can't let you fly it, Major's orders."

Eila left for her room, talking about keeping someone company, Gertrud went out to get some training done, and Perrine just scoffed and left. On the other side of the room Nicholas is keeping an eye on Stephen, who was having a lively conversation with Erica, Yoshika, and Lynne at another side, in case he does anything , that and trying to ignore Lucchini if she could hold his SAR that he has on his back.

"And he was like oh no you di'int," Stephen said in his conversation with the three, however, Lynne seems to get lost, "And I was like oh yes I did."

"Really?" Yoshika asked amazed at what Stephen was talking about, "Wow."

"You totally did," Erica said also amazed.

"Um," Lynne asked in total confusion, "what are we talking about? I'm lost."

"We're talking about mirrors," Stephen answered

At the wall where the guy's parked their strikers, David was making sure that they are being well kept. "So, if that happens to here, then that bad thing will happen," David said to himself, "Gotta make sure that doesn't happen." Suddenly the doors to the hangar opened to reveal Joseph and Mio walking inside the hangar.

"Everyone," Mio said gaining everyone's attention, "As of today, the Misfit team of the 33rd Fighter Wing will assist us against the Neuroi." Everyone eyes widened as they seem to be happy that these guy's will help them out. "However," Mio said, "Due to some classified information, the mechanics and witches must not do anything with their striker's without Major Daniel's permission." With that said, she excused herself and left the room.

"Aww man!" Shirley whined because she cannot try out the guys' strikers. Alan just gave off a sigh of relief.

"So how did you do it?" David asked Joseph as he approached him about how he was able to get them a place to stay and do their job. Joseph looked at his left and right to make sure no one is listening in.

"I kinda let the cat out of the bag and told them that were not from around here," Joseph whispered to David. David's eyes widened.

"What?" David whispered back in a harsh tone, "what would happen if they tell this dimension's top brass?"

"I got the feeling that I could trust them, especially Major Sakamoto, she could be trusted without even knowing her," Joseph said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," David said calming down, "I don't want to be on the front page of a newspaper."

"Don't worry," Joseph reassured him as he watched at the rest of the team's antics with the witches, "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)This is a part of the chorus in the son <strong>_**Ridin' Solo**_** by Jason Derulo.**

**(2)My Story's counterpart to the Soviet Union, Orussia included.**

**(3)My Story's counterpart to South Korea, inspired by the country's capital Seoul, which in this case, Seoul City.**

**(4)My Story's counterpart to North Korea, inspired by the North Korean style of government.**

**(5)The Vietnam War, just with a different name, if Viet- was a bigger hint than any.**

**(6)My Story's Witches counterpart to Argentina.**

**(7)My Story's counterpart to Egypt, inspired by Ramses II.**

**(8)My Story's counterpart to Syria, inspired by the country's capital city Damascus.**

**(9)My Story's counterpart to Israel, if you read the Bible, or at least the New Testament, then you should know what Judea is.**

**(10)My Story's counterpart to Iraq, the first four letters is a dead giveaway.**

**(11)My Story's counterpart to Afghanistan, the first six letters is a dead giveaway.**

**And that's a wrap people, thank you for patiently waiting for the third chapter. I still hope that I got everyone's personality right. After this we will be heading straight into canon. Also, to the people hoping for no gary-stu's and harems, then you're in luck because this story won't have any!**

**R&R OUT. **


	4. Chapter 4:Ammo Saving Solution

**Sorry it took so long to update, School got in the way and laziness decided to kick the door open and decided to settle in.**

**Okay I saw that most of the reviews are bashing at zoids. I'll try to make compromises so everyone can like my story. Personally, I'm not a big fan of harems because I don't see that is possible. I mean come on, a guy having 3 to 25 girlfriends, really? A lot of girls don't like sharing their guys either. Gary-Stus usually kill the stories with their super angsty past and overperfectnes/powerness. There is no tension and the conflict is half-assed. Also, I'll try to make pairings with the guys, but I don't know how to start the attraction though. Suggestions would be much appreciated.**

**I also deaged Nicholas so that instead of him being 18 years old, I made 14 instead. **

**Now start the cannon story. There will be some changes with the guys on board, but it won't be too drastic. I hope you guys don't mind some chapters that are OC centric. On with the story!**

**I don't own Strike Witches, the F-35B, and anything that is claimed ownership by anyone that isn't me, which is basically everything else. Just my OC's the Misfit Strike Team.**

"Misfit 1," **for talk **_'Misfit 1,' _**for thought, and **_"Misfit 1," _**for flashback talk.**

**(Story Start)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Nice and breezy, David's ammo saving solution.<p>

It is your usual morning in the 501st JFW's Britannia base. Mio is outside training with her sword, Sanya coming back from night patrol, and everyone else is asleep. There are also new things added to this routine. Two days ago, a team known as the Misfit Strike Team, a group of Liberion warlocks, was sent here in a mission to assist the witches. That, however, was just an excuse. Mio and Minna knew that these guys are from not just the future, but a different dimension where the Neuroi never attacked altogether. Joseph was up training near Mio with his saber, David is checking the strikers in case there is a problem, and Nicolas is with Joseph sharpening his knife so he can slice and stab trees or the air. Alan and Stephen are just asleep with the others.

A trumpet was heard all over the base indicating that it's time to get up. The people that were training looked back. Alan woke up and got out of his room. He looked left and right to see what's going on.

He saw Perrine without her glasses walking pass by a just woken up Yoshika saying, "I'm late! I'm late!" Then she turned around and walked back to her room saying, "glasses, glasses." Alan guessed its lateness panic.

Later, he walked passed an irritated Minna. '_Wondered what happened,' _he thought, '_Well, I could ask but I don't want to be nosy.'_ He then heard Gertrud shouting at someone in a room behind him about how a Karsland soldier's first rule is discipline, and the second, and the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth. _'Man,' _he thought_, 'this place sure is lively.' _

* * *

><p>Stephen on the other hand was still asleep. "Waffles," he said with drool coming out of the side of his mouth. The door opened revealing Nicholas with scowl on his face.<p>

"Stephen," Nicholas said in a slasher tone as he raised his knife and it reflected back some sunlight from the window. Stephen opened his eyes and saw Nicholas with his large kukri knife.

Everyone in the base heard a very girlish (and **MANLY!)**, "Kyaaa!" Alan heard this and chuckled, as he aimed a Lee Enfield bolt action rifle given to him by one of the mechanics at a target. He liked the Enfield with its smooth bolt, 10 round capability, and good accuracy. He exhaled a breath and shot all ten rounds without missing a beat and every shot counted with a very tight heard clapping behind him. He turned around to see Mio and Yoshika with wooden swords.

"Impressive," Mio said.

"Wow!" Yoshika said impressed.

"It's nothing much ma'am," Alan modestly replied, "Just making sure my skills aren't rusty."

Mio nodded, then, turned to Yoshika. "Miyafuji," Mio said, "You will practice your swings."

"Yes ma'am," said Yoshika as she and Mio began swinging their swords. Alan watched as they trained. At a nearby tree, Perrine was also watching them train.

'_That's too close,' _Perrine thought, _'Why am I not over there? Why does she train with that puny raccoon dog everyday?' _Suddenly, Lucchini came out of the branch hanging upside down facing her.

"Yo!" Lucchini said, "Whatcha lookin' at, Perrine?" Perrine screamed in surprise. Mio and Alan heard it and looked at where Perrine and Lucchini are at.

"Perrine, Lucchini!" Yoshika called out, "What are you guys doing here?"

"This is where I slept today," Lucchini said as she looked at Perrine with a grin.

"I…" Perrine trailed off.

'_Guess the Major has a fangirl,' _Alan thought, _'This is interesting, wonder what'll happen next.'_

Mio looked at Yoshika. "Miyafuji," she said, "You're not swinging."

"Oh, right!" Yoshika said as she began to swing.

"Um," Perrine said, "Please let me join."

"Oh, Training? Sure!" Mio said optimistically, "Very commendable!"

"Great!" Perrine said. Lucchini dropped down and landed on her feet.

"Lucchini, you're coming too!" Mio said gaining a "Huh?" from Lucchini.

* * *

><p>"Training in the morning too," Lynne said impressed as she, Minna, and Joseph are riding a jeep to town, "Major Sakamoto sure is dedicated."<p>

"I just hope she's not being hasty," Minna whispered to herself as she's driving.

"Ma'am?" Lynne asked.

"Oh nothing," Minna said, "It's great that you're here. I wanted to go pick up some important things, but nobody else is familiar in this area."

"I'm happy that I can be of use!" Lynne said, "Though, I want to know why someone screamed early this morning?" That question made Joseph burst up laughing. She looked at Joseph and asked, "Major Daniel, what's so funny?"

"That was Stephen," he answered wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "I can't believe Nick pulled that off!"

"What was Nicholas planning?" Minna asked.

"He told me…"

(Flashback this morning before the trumpet played)

"_Jay," Nicholas called out as he trained with his knife._

"_Yeah Nick?" Joseph asked._

"_I'm planning on scaring Stephen out of bed with my knife here," Nicholas said showing his Kukri knife, "If you hear a girly (and __**MANLY)**__ scream, you know what happen."_

"_Good luck with that," Joseph said while chuckling._

(End Flashback)

"…And that's what happened," Joseph ended.

"Major Daniel, why are you with us?" Lynne asked

"I want to know where to go around here," he answered, "Also, I want to help and in case anyone wants to do anything funny with you two," Joseph paused and cocked his M4A1, "even though you have pistols, this rifle is an automatic message saying back off."

"Glad we also have a bodyguard with us to make sure perverts will leave us alone," Minna said as the jeep ran off.

* * *

><p>In the messhall, Shirley and Gertrud were eating steam buns.<p>

"No one's waking up," Shirley said as she took a bite.

"Everybody's gone soft," Gertrud said irritably.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it," Shirley said, "there shouldn't be any Neurois for while anyway."

"You're too optimistic," Gertrud argued, "You must always be ready! Remember what happened before those guys came here?"

"That was probably a stray," Shirley said teasingly, "This is why Karslanders are known for being stiffs."

"Also," Gertrud said after she finished her bun, "Why are we keeping those guys here anyway. They could be working for people that want to get rid of us."

"Oh lighten up will ya," Shirley retorted, "Besides, they are cute!" She then started imagining about the guys. She then started giggling like a schoolgirl. She then noticed that Gertrud took the big bun that she was about to get. "That big one was mine!" she yelled.

"That was Blitzkrieg tactics," Gertrud said plainly. The doors opened to show a sighing David.

"Hey girls," he said, "I heard there were steam buns being served, can I have some?"

"Hey, David," Shirley said dreamily while Gertrud grunted, "Yeah, here come get some!"

"Thanks," David said as he took a fork and sat beside Shirley and started eating. _'The mechanics weren't kidding, these are good' _David thought, _'Now, I just got to find a way for us to conserve ammo, damn it Jay why do you always put the tough thinking on me.' _

(Flashback a day ago)

_David was checking on the strikers when Joseph approached him._

"_Hey Dave," Joseph said, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah Jay," David said, "What you need?"_

"_I need you to look for a way for us to save ammo," Joseph said, "We could use those MG42's, but its ammunition is too big for us to carry a lot of. Besides, we're not Witches you know."_

"_Why not use BARs?" David asks._

"_BARs don't carry a lot of ammo in a magazine," Joseph said, "and I don't see any STGs either."_

"_Alright, I guess," David said as he finishes his striker check ups, "I'll try, but no promises."_

"_Thanks Dave," Joseph said as he and David did their secret handshake._

(End Flashback)

"David," Shirley called out to him, "Why are you looking like you just saw your tax bill?"

"Jay told me to find a way for the four of us to conserve our ammo for the weapons," David answered with a depressed sigh, "The problem is, I don't know how to since our guns don't use the same ammunition as everyone else. Except Steven's shotgun, that thing uses 12 gauge shells anyway."

"Why do you have guns that don't use the same ammunition that everyone else uses?" Gertrud asks wondering how undisciplined their commanders are at not giving them the right tools.

"It's complicated," David answered with another depressed sigh. There has got to be critics about everything he said. At least the witch commander back home is really open-minded about things.

"Why not use the guns we use?" Shirley asks. She is worried that if David gets more stressed out, he will get wrinkles, and she doesn't want to see wrinkles on that handsome face. "Better yet make one that really suite you guys?" She suggested.

"A good idea," David said, "But the materials I needed are not around here."

"Oh," Shirley said a bit surprised, "Well good luck then." Gertrud just kept silent. She is getting suspicious of David because why are these guys sent here without materials and ammunition for his and the other guys' weapons. She thinks that he is hiding something, and she will find out one way or another.

"Well thanks for the suggestions Shirley," David said. '_Oh well, not like a Stinger will pop out nowhere an-,'_ His thoughts trailed off and if this was a cartoon show, he will have a light bulb turn on over his head, "That's It! Shirley you're a genius!"

"I am?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'll make those things now!" David said enthusiastically, "But first I got to eat some more of these, they are too good to be left out cold!" Shirley and Gertrud sweat dropped at him.

* * *

><p>In her room Erica was looking for something. Let's just say that it's chilly under there, and she is looking for something to cover it up. She look everywhere in her room and she still hasn't found it.<p>

"They're gone," She said in an uncaring voice, "Oh, well." She got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>On the hallways, Alan and Stephen were having a casual conversation while still getting used to the base.<p>

"Sheesh," Stephen said still impressed about the size of the base, "For an army base, this place sure is big and fancy."

"I know what you're talkin 'bout dude" Alan responded, "I'm surprised the Boss, Nick, and Dave knew where to go." For the past two days, he and Stephen got lost in the place more than you can count. In fact, in the first day, Minna assigned Lynnette and Yoshika as tour guides for the base.

"Seriously though," Stephen, his face covered in concern, "This big place could become a juicy target for those B-2 wannabes." He was told that Neurois come in different shapes and sizes, but the nickname stuck in Stephen's head saying that 'Neuroi' sounds too odd for him. "Don't those things notice that this place, with its size and everything going on around here, basically screams "Here I am! I'm the base that holds those girls that always kill you guys! Please laser me!" I mean, are the people that stationed these girls here thinking 'bout that?" Stephen asked and Alan nodded his head. Even if he acts like a big idiot most of the time, he knows a target when he sees one. It makes him wonder why the base hasn't been attacked yet.

They continued walking and talking until Alan noticed that someone was sliding down the hand rails of the staircase that was nearby. Alan saw that it was Erica and she was coming at them fast. Alan pulled Stephen out of the way. She jumped and Alan saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

* * *

><p>Erica was sliding down the stairs, and then jumped and landed on her feet. She sneezed, thinking how cold it was 'down there'. She looked down the hallway to see the changing room for the bath. She decided to go there and hopefully get spare underwear. She didn't notice however, that a loud thump was heard and everyone could see a past out Alan that has blood oozing out of his nose and his legs were twitching.<p>

* * *

><p>Stephen didn't know what was going on. First he was telling Alan about how he and his dad fished out a shark from the Mississippi river and Kentucky Fried Chicken. Next, Alan pulled him out of the way of something coming in fast. And finally, he saw Alan falling back with a fountain blood oozing out of his nose. Stephen was trying to wake up Alan but it was all to waste. He was thinking about how to wake him up when all of a sudden, Erica started running towards him. He got out of the way just in time.<p>

"Hey watch where ya go-" Stephen was about to say till he saw Erica with her underwear exposed to the world. His nose started to bleed a little bit. _'At least we wear pants,' Stephen thought, 'I don't want to walk around with my boxers completely exposed.'_

It is standard procedure for witches, or in this case, warlocks, in his dimension to wear shorts or tear away pants to show some decency. Right now he is wearing shorts under tear away pants which are jogging pants that has its front and back stuck with Velcro to make sure that the to halves could stick together, but could tear away incase he has no time to properly remove his pants.

He then realized about the situation at hand. _'Crap,'_ He looked at the knocked out Alan below, _'I got to do this properly.'_ He tried to wake up by shaking him. Then slapping his face. Finally,he then proceeded on doing hands only CPR, he'll never ever EVER do the other kind. Well, unless it's a pretty girl, then he will do it.

* * *

><p>David was at the hanger with inspiration oozing out of him. David asked Nicholas to accompany him. He knows the tools to make one these guns and there are a lot of them in the base. Nicholas was just there so he could help David out. They walked to two of the mechanics that David became fast friends with named John Woods, and Shotaro Asuka.<p>

"Hey guys!" David called out to them with Nicholas following from behind.

"Ah, David-san, Nicholas-san!" Shotaro called out his fellow Fuso. He was the same age as David with shaggy black hair, black eyes and a New York Yankees baseball cap that his uncle from Liberion gave to him. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Can I have a couple of Anti Air Browning .30 Cal's, M1's, and BAR's?" David asked them.

"Sure," John said, "Liberion made so many of these, that we just keep them in storage." He is a year older than David and has his brown hair slicked back and has a barely noticeable goatee. "However, why would you need them though?" He asked David, "You got some cool guns, why not use them?"

"Most of them don't use the same cartridge except Alan and my .50 Cal and Stephen's 12 gauge." David answered, "The same caliber, but not the cartridge."

"Okay," John said, "follow me then." He then thought, _"Why wouldn't the government supply them with bullets that everyone else uses?'_ He shrugged not caring at the thought.

After David got the materials he needed, he told Nicholas to help them carry the stuff and went to a spot where no one else is around and checked his cell phone. He was surprised to see that it has a 4G signal. He was confused at first but made the assumption that the storm cloud he and the others went through affected their cell phones' signal and allowed them to use them to their full extent. He decided to send a message to Joseph about his solution.

* * *

><p>Minna, Joseph, and Lynne were out in a store. Lynne was carrying one small box of supplies while Joseph was carrying three medium sized boxes stack on top of each other. One box is actually spare clothes for the guys and the other boxes are extra supplies for everyone in case everyone was hungry.<p>

"The weather sure is nice," said Lynne as she's looking around the place.

"Yes," Minna said, "It sure is peaceful." She then thought,_ 'I just hope that we could keep that'._

Joseph on the other hand was thinking about something else. He actually got a text message from David through his cell phone. He was confused at first but he guessed the same thing that David. He replied when nobody was looking. _'So Dave made some weapons for us to use huh,' _Joseph thought, _'So, he's making that gun eh, never shot one of them before.'_

* * *

><p>Back at the base, everyone was at the dining room with Yoshika's swimsuit at the table. "Something is going on here," Gertrud said as she eyed the two Misfits at the table, "I guess those two might be responsible." Everybody looked at Alan and Stephen.<p>

"Don't look at me!" Stephen retorted, "I was busy trying to wake up this guy over here because he passed out while we were walking down the hallway. He was probably thinking of something that involves getting it down." Everyone was confused at what he meant by 'Getting it down' but he didn't sound like he was lying so all eyes were now on Alan.

"I was walking with the douchefag when I saw someone sliding down the stairway fast," Alan started to explain, "I reacted quickly and pulled Steven out of the way." He then shivered at the thought. "Next thing I knew, I was passed out," He continued, "Besides, I got better things to do than stealing girls' underwear. The boss will kill me if I do."

"Hey, I'm not a Douchefag" was what Stephen yelled at him, but was quickly ignored.

"Douchefag?" Shirley asked, being from Liberion, she knows a lot of slang words but this is new to her. Alan leaned in and whispered to her what it means. Her face went red and burst out laughing. They both stopped when gertrud warned them to get back into subject.

"Uhm," Yoshika said nervously, "Can I have my swimsuit back?"

"No," Gertrud answered sternly, "this is material evidence." She then noticed that Yoshika looked uncomfortable. "You don't have anything on?" She asked, "In that case, you could borrow mine."

"EH!" Yoshika screamed, "Please wait!"

At this, Stephen had a fountain of blood coming out of his nose as he fell of his chair with his leg twitching. Everybody sweat dropped at what happened. "I-I-I'll get him up!" David stuttered with a mad blush on his face. He then crouched down to whisper at Stephen. "Yo, Steve," Alan whispered, "The Dallas Cowboys said that they decided make their cheerleaders wear pants to cover up their nice legs." This woke him up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stephen shouted as he woke up. He then realized what happened and he glared at Alan, "YOU LIE!"

"We'll be outside until you guys decided it's safe to come back in," Alan said as he grabbed Stephen's arm and pulled him to the door.

"No need," Mio said, she let Yoshika wear her imperial officer's jacket "Make do with this for now." Yoshika thanked her.

Perrine saw Mio in all her swimsuit glory with fawning eyes. Gertrud, noticing her mistake, blushed, but quickly put it out. She told everyone to get back to business and asked why Perrine's underwear was missing. She assumed the guys did it but were shot down by their explanation.

"Maybe she wasn't wearing any to begin with?" Shirley suggested.

"Y-you know I wouldn't do that!" Perrine yelled back at her.

"Which means it's very likely that someone stole them," Gertrud concluded. Luchini froze when she heard what was happening. Erica noticed this but shrugged it off and continued eating her share of buns. "So the question is," Gertrud continued with her hand on her chin that made look like she's thinking about something, "Who was in the changing room before Lieutenant Clostermann?"

Perrine was in deep thought when all eyes were on a shivering Luchini with. "Ensign Francesca Luchini!" Gertrud called out. Luchini got out of her seat and ran.

"She ran away!" yelled Shirley as Luchini stopped at a wall and continued to run way. Her jacket was lifted up from the back showing that she is wearing Perrine's underwear. Perrine saw this and yelled that those are hers.

Alan and Stephen saw this and stopped to look away. "I didn't see anything!" they both said at the same time. Stephen noticed this and…

"Jinx," Stephen yelled and pointed at Alan, "You owe me a soda!"

"We're under a roof so there's no roof so ha!" countered Alan.

"No, I apply Polish Law, so technically there's no roof!"

"Yeah, but we're not in Poland smart*ss!"

Everyone, including Luchini, stopped and gave them a confused look.

"What?" Stephen asked, then he noticed that everyone was looking at him and Alan. "Uh, let's forget about this, Alan you still owe me a soda!"

"No I don't!"

And the chase went on.

Everyone chased Luchini around the table. She nearly tripped, but she held on to the table and grabbed Yoshika's swimsuit. Yoshika saw this and told her to give it back. However Luchini ran out the door with everyone following her and telling her to stop. Erica was left alone at the dining table still eating her share of buns.

* * *

><p>Out in the doorway to the main building, Gertrud and Shirley ran out with Alan following. "Where did she go?" Gertrud asked while looking around.<p>

"Dunno," was all Shirley could say. Alan just shrugged.

"This way!" Gertrud ordered them and they followed her. Yoshika, Perrine, and Stephen were behind them and went the other way.

* * *

><p>While they were running, Perrine was slowing down for some reason.<p>

"You okay?" Stephen asked concerned.

"It's chilly down there," She said and dropped to the ground, "I … can't go on."

"Don't worry," Stephen said as he caught up with Yoshika and yelled back at her, "We'll get it back!"

* * *

><p>Luchini was hiding in a bush but Yoshika spotted her. "Get back here!" she screamed and gave chase while Stephen was telling her to wait up. As they were chasing Luchini she climbed a tree. "Luchini!" Yoshika yelled at her, "Give me back myunderwear!" Luchini was sighing in relief and taunted Yoshika to come and get them. Yoshika gritted her teeth and tried to climb the tree. She finally got to the top, but found that Luchini was already down.<p>

"Yoshika!" Luchini called out, "your stuff is showing!" Yoshika realized this and covered it; however, when she covered it, there was nothing to hang on to with so she fell down. In her panic, she didn't notice that someone else saw it as well…and he's passed out on the ground with his nose bleeding.

* * *

><p>Stephen was trying to catch up to made a mental note never ever! Steal a girl's underwear because she'll catch up to you and, well, you guys know the rest. He saw her climbing up the tree and Luchini was already down. <em>'Perfect,' <em>He thought, _'Now's my chance." _He was right behind her when she said that Yoshika's stuff was showing. Stephen, not knowing any better and looked up seeing Yoshika's 'You know what' and passed out due to a fountain of blood coming out of his nose.

"Yoshika!" Luchini yelled in concern. She then heard a thud behind her and saw Stephen passed out with with blood coming out of his nose, "Douchefag!"

At this Stephen sat up, eyes closed with a finger pointed at Luchini, and screamed "I ain't no Douchefag! Ya got that!" He then dropped down with a another thud.

"Uh" Luchini didn't know what just happened. She heard shouts and turned her head to see that Shirley, Gertrud, and Alan had spotted her so she ran for it again. She ran back into the building with Shirley and Gertrud following. Alan said he'll stay behind to wake up Stephen. He told Yoshika to look for Perrine while he and Stephen find another way to get Luchini.

* * *

><p>In Eila's room, Eila and Sanya were asleep. Eila woke up when she heard her door opening and closing. She saw that Luchini was there and she put her finger on her lips to tell Eila to be quiet. She eyed Luchini suspiciously. Luchini opened the window and looked down. She saw that it's a pretty long drop if she jumped. She grabbed Eila's underwear as a safety rope so she could get down safely.<p>

* * *

><p>Shirley and Gertrud saw Eila out of her room and ask her if she saw Luchini. She told them that she went down a floor below and they gave chase. Luchini thought that she was safe but she saw Yoshika and Perrine to her right and Gertrud, Shirley, and Eila to her left. She panicked and ran down the middle hallway and into a room. Everyone, not seeing her entering the room, ran out of the building. They saw Alan and Stephen with Mio and told them that she probably ran the other way.<p>

Luchini was in the room and had a big sigh of relief. She noticed that everything was dark so she walked around. She tripped on an empty wine bottle. While she was falling she held on a lever that went down with her. She didn't know this, but that was the warning siren for when a Neuroi was spotted.

* * *

><p>Back to the search party, the siren was heard and everyone except the two Misfits knew what's happening. Shirley explained to them about the siren as they went to the hangar.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the base, Minna, Lynne, and Joseph heard the siren. "Let me guess," Joseph said as the girls tensed up, "That's the warning siren for the Neuroi right?" Minna nodded her head.<p>

* * *

><p>At the hangar, David and Nicholas were done making their fourth weapon when the siren started wailing. '<em>That's probably the Neuroi warning,' <em>David thought, _'Odd, it seems it's really early for them to attack. Just like the weatherman, Neuroi forecasters usually are wrong_.' He looked at Nicholas and told him to give one of the guns to Stephen. Nicholas nodded as he watched David walked into the building saying that he forgot his pistol took it just in case. He then saw everyone else going into the hangar and preparing their strikers. Nicholas spotted Alan and Stephen and called out to them. "Douchefag, AV!" he said carrying two of the guns.

"Hey!" Stephen screamed at Nicholas, "I'm no Douchefag! Why is everyone calling me that!" Nicholas ignored him and handed him one of the guns. It looks like it combines the main body of the anti air .30 Cals with an improvised trigger, the butt stock and front sights of an M1 rifle, and the rear sights and bipod of the BAR ."I've got to ask, what the heck is this?"!

"AN-M2 Stingers," Nicholas said, "That's all you need to know."

"Cool," Stephen said, "One question though. Why do you have two?" Nicholas sweat dropped and decided to not answer that.

"Sakamoto-san," Yoshika yelled, "I'm not wearing any underwear!"

"Neither Am I!" yelled Perrine.

"HAHAHA!" Mio laughed, "It's no problem! This is a mission so no one's watching." She then turned her head to the guys.

"Don't worry ma'am," Alan said, "I'll make sure Stephen won't look at all." He gave Stephen the look and Mio nodded in approval. He then thought, _'Still, that laugh really creep me out and where the heck is David?' _

"I'm coming too," said a voice that made Eila jump. She turned mechanically and found a pants less Sanya. She eyed at Eila and saw that she was wearing her pants.

* * *

><p>Onto David, he saw Erica and decided to ask her where the rooms were again, even though he knew the way, sometimes he just forgot. He called her out and was about to ask a question when he heard a door opened and heard someone say that she will get in trouble for turning it on. Upon hearing this he and Erica decided to toy with the person.<p>

Luchini was scared that if the others found out that she set off a false alarm, she will get in trouble. "I will get in trouble if they found out I turned it on," She said out loud thinking that she was alone.

"What did you turn on now?" someone asked surprising her.

"Yes," another voice said, "Tell us if you please."

She slowly turned her head around to see Erica and David smirking like they caught a rat. She was so surprised that all that came out of her mouth were squeaks.

* * *

><p>Back at the hangar, Sanya and Eila were having a tug of war for her pants, although it was just Sanya trying to pull her pants out of Eila.<p>

"Sakamoto-san," Yoshika said, "It's still breezy down there!"

"Just bear with it Miyafuji!" Mio ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"What are these people doing?" an annoyed Gertrud asked, "Let's-

"THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!" Gertrud wondered who interrupted her when she saw Stephen and Alan with their hands raised and extended to their right, pulled them twice then swithed to the left. Stephen was making some sort of beating sound out of his mouth with both of them saying "THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!" Nicholas was just out the corner face-palming.

Gertrud is about to explode now, _'No discipline, no discipline at all!' _She finally had it, "Let's move out! Everyone follow me!"

They were about to take off when Minna, Lynnette, and Joseph got infront of them and Minna told them to wait. She calmly told them that it was a false alarm. This surprised everyone and Joseph called the culprit out. Everybody saw Erica pushing on a sad looking Luchini with David following. Lynne proceeded by telling everyone that Luchini set off the alarm.

"EH!" everyone shouted more surprised than the last news.

"I knew that dance was worth it!" Stephen shouted, but then was sent crashing to the wall with a smoking bump on his head courtesy of Nicholas and Gertrud with tick marks on their heads.

Minna then said that she confiscated some things showed them, which drew shocked looks from Yoshika, Perrine, and Eila. The things were their underwear.

"Nice work commander," Mio complimented.

"No," Minna humbly said, "I don't deserve credit for this." She turned to Erica and David "You both acted calm even with all the confusion, Lt. Hartmann, Captain Takeda."

"Thank you, Thank you," Erica thanked her.

"It's alright ma'am," David said humbly, "I was just at the right place at the right time."

"Way to go Hartmann!" Gertrud complimented, "You are the pride of Karsland soldiers!" Erica was then surrounded by the girls and giving her compliments.

"Yo Dave," Alan called out to David, he too was getting compliments by his squadmates, "Didn't know you got a Sherlock in ya!"

"Man, I really want to try this gun out," Stephen said, "Oh well at leat we could do that dance for the ceremony." However, Gertrud heard this through all the compliments and punched him to a wall. He was then met with a Stinger aimed at his face courtesy of Nicholas with Gertrud behind him muttering no discipline at all.

"Never again," Nicholas emotionlessly said, "Never ever again."

"Okay," Nicholas pointed the gun down, "Sheesh no need to go super soldier on me on me."

* * *

><p>Fast forward to the award ceremony, the satge is set and Erica is prepared to accept her award. All of the 501st, Nicholas, Alan, and Stephen were there. Joseph and David said that they have to do something else so the three Misfits left were watching the award ceremony. Up in the stage, Minna and Mio, with her holding the box containing the medal, were waiting for Erica to get the award. Mio called out to her and she walked up. Everyone was clapping except Luchini who was carrying to buckets of water and not wear any panties.<p>

"It's all breezy down there," she complained. Stephen and Alan heard this and they sat up straighter than before. Nicholas doesn't care about award ceremonies so he was just cleaning his new machinegun.

"I kinda feel sorry for Luchini," whispered a worried Lynnette.

"Yeah," Yoshika replied, "It's strange, come to think of it-"

"I only took Perrine's panties because mine disappeared" Luchini explained. This drew surprised looks from Lynnette, Stephen, Yoshika, Perrine, and Alan.

"Really?" asked Lynnette.

"Then someone else took them?" asked Yoshika.

"D-Do you think so?" Lynne was now very worried.

"Of course not," Perrine just laid it off.

Back on stage the award ceremony went smoothly with two of the highest ranking personnel giving her the award for having performed with distinction and produced great results in battle. She bowed her head so Minna could put the medal around her neck. She then smiled and looked at the audience as the wind picked up. Something below the waist uplifted showing a pair of underwear that belonged to a certain pig-tailed Romagnan. Everybody gasped at seeing this. Mio and Minna saw them gasped and mistook it for them celebrating Erica's success. Minna told her congratulations and Erica saluted the audience.

When Alan and Stephen saw the up lift, their noses bled and fell to the floor. Nicholas was still cleaning his stinger when this happened. "Idiots"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that and forgive for the long update T_T. I can't promise anything for the next chapters but I'll try. Also, I would like to thank one reviewer to getting me readdicted to K-pop. Once again, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and see you guys next time.<strong>


End file.
